Coven
by Lady of the Deceased
Summary: Fai and the rest of the CLAMP cuties are were-animals surviving on the streets. when they meet a rival Pack, there's apparently lots of drama. (T for language, but nothing bad. if you've got negativity problems, please vent elsewhere. lots of slash, but honestly. it's all good CLAMP.)
1. Chapter 1: Fai

"_Me and reality, we don't really get along…_" Fai trailed off, watching the alley beneath him, studying the fighting pattern of the newbie.

"Interested, Fai? He is pretty new, but he doesn't seem your type." Kazahaya grinned cheekily, nudging Fai's arm playfully. Fai grinned and resumed singing, a different song this time.

"_I try to make it through these lies…_" The new fighter's eyes flashed up to his and his voice faltered. Kazahaya growled, flicking his tail in a lashing fit. Fai's ears twitched suddenly, and his head flipped around. "Watanuki?" The dark-haired boy leapt atop the roof, panting.

"Fai, Kazahaya, he's not alone! He brought his pack! Get Kamui out of there!" He stopped, his ears and eyes flicking around nervously. His gaze settled uneasily on the fight. "Oh, is Naruto down there too? They're a good team."

Fai stood slowly, stretching his spine and lazily twirling his tail. "Oi, Naruto, Kamui!" He yowled, startling the enemy fighter and drawing the attention of the whole of his pack. "We're heading out. This pup cheated, so we'll meet at the center of the labyrinth, alright?" He tipped his head in a mock-gentlemanly fashion before turning smoothly and leaping away. Almost instantly, yowls and snarls could be heard as the pack turned tail and fled. Some unhappy screeches signaled the capture of several cats who weren't quick enough got caught. It didn't matter. He'd find them later.

A flash of dark fabric caught his attention as it slammed into the concrete before him. He flinched back, catching himself on the wall before darting. The figure was quicker though, but just barely. They snagged Fai's sleeve and yanked. He grinned; the momentum would be more than enough to get him over the brick wall he'd been heading for.

"Thanks!" He giggled at the muffled curse the attacker let out as he flipped gracefully over the wall. Landing quietly, he glanced around and sped off, leaping quickly from windowsill to clothesline with practiced ease. As he fled, others soon joined him, twirling and jumping like they weren't thirty feet in the air.

"Oi, Fai! Guess who got caught, the lazy bugger!" A black haired kitten chortled by his ear. He sniffed dramatically. "Kamui! Gave himself up so Naruto could escape!" Fai glanced around, seeing Naruto's distinctive bright orange fur clash against the grey and brown buildings. _Like gravel and poop. God, they couldn't find anything more interesting?_ Maybe that was the point. With all the cat, dog, snake, and fox freaks running around, they were aiming for some semblance of normality.

Either way, it didn't appeal to Fai, being the same as everyone else. Difference was natural; diversity was a way of life for the Coven. If they were all the same, there'd be no way to survive each other.

Fai landed gracefully, his nose in the air to smell for predators, muggers, or just plain humans. Any of those would be a threat. Scenting nothing, he shifted entirely to cat, still watching the shadows.

The shadow moved.

Instantly, he leapt away, hissing. His tail fluffed up, waving around. The rest of the Coven panicked, throwing themselves away from the buildings into the center of the clearing between alley and street.

The figure stepped slowly and lightly out of the darkness, holding its hands above its head in surrender.

"Relax. We're not here to catch you. We've come to return your mates and the ones who actually attacked you." He whispered, taking care that his voice didn't carry. He'd be in trouble if any humans heard him.

Fai leapt off the ground and landed on the fence lightly. He sniffed the air and mewed. Almost instantly several more shadows wriggled, tortured _meow_s echoed around the clearing. Cats crept toward them, not daring change back until they had their clothes. Cats couldn't shift and retain their clothing. They shifted back entirely naked.

Fai didn't mind nakedness, but several of the Coven were more inclined toward modesty. So, he waited until the man caught the hint and threw a pair of shorts at him.

He shifted back laughing.

"Helping me maintain my dignity? How kind." He smirked and began tossing articles of clothing at the others, who shifted back hissing and racing at the shadows with fearless expressions. "_This used to be a funhouse; but now it's full of evil clowns._" He murmured smugly. "Well, kind sir, I'm almost absolutely positive you didn't do this for charity. What do you want?"

**Hello. Just felt like writing a Fai-centric fic where he was a werecat. Been buzzing around my brain forever, and I actually need the ability to focus, so I wrote it. I ****_will _****continue, soon. **

**Gosh, I really need to update my other stories too…**

**I'm so lazy…**

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot.**

**(P.S. the italics are actual song lyrics, so sorry if you were confused but Fai's actually really well versed in this one. *giggle* did you get it? No? Poo.)**


	2. Chapter 2:Kurogane

"Well, we weren't going to help originally, but some from my Pack got interested in the way your Coven fights. They wanted to learn it." The man continued, smiling peacefully the whole time. His long black hair swung to his knees, and though he had a casual stance he was obviously a fighter. Fai studied him for a moment, just looking with a curious expression on his face.

"Hmm…it's not really a request, is it?" He smiled and flipped lightly onto the ground before the man. _Dog. _"Are you Alpha, then? Seeing as they follow your orders and all. But really, you're so skinny! Don't your puppies feed you?" he walked in a circle around the man, poking and prodding him randomly at certain points. The man didn't flinch, just stood there calmly. Some of the wolves growled threateningly, but Fai smiled happily at them. When he reached the man's front, he patted him on the shoulder.

"All right, you pass. Naruto, did you get them all?" The redhead nodded, holding a broken pair of glasses.

"Yeah; Kazahaya's conked though, and Watanuki's glasses are broken. Also, we can't figure out what's wrong with Yui, he's not responding." Naruto's eyes flicked to the wolves and he saw something that made him growl and step in front of Fai defensively. Fai smiled and gently pushed the boy away from the wolves, wincing as he did so. Naruto noticed. "Fai?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. How's Watanuki's sight? Anything wrong with that?" Fai easily distracted the boy before swinging his arm smoothly away from the redhead's grip.

"Not especially. He says he can see big thunderclouds, but they're in the distance and staying there. Something's here that they don't like." Fai sighed in relief; one of Watanuki's 'episodes' wouldn't exactly make them look strong. They couldn't look intimidated in front of the Pack; it'd get them gobbled. Dogs chased cats for a reason, and it wasn't just their libido screaming.

Kurogane could see the wince, however slight, but the blonde man was adept at hiding his pain, apparently. And thunderclouds? The sky was clear, no rain in sight. _Some weird Coven jargon that they don't want us to understand…_

Still, he trailed behind Ashura. The plan hadn't changed. The kitties would fetch a nice price and selling them would open up more territory for the Pack. It didn't hurt that the Coven was a sight for sore eyes; that'd only endear them to their buyers.

They followed the cats into the tunnels, eventually reaching the center where the Coven lived. Several kits sneezed, one ran up with the blonde man's double on his arm. Twins?

"Fai? What's with the guests?" The double questioned, walking calmly beside Ashura without so much as a flinch. "Have they offered friendship?" Fai smirked, waving across the cavern to a short strawberry-haired girl who watched them with fear evident on her face. She buried her face in a sandy-haired boy's shirt but let her eyes peek out fearfully. _We won't hurt you. _Kurogane wanted to murmur, but he didn't do murmuring, and he didn't know the girl anyway.

"Oh, Fai! Have you seen Kamui? He hasn't returned yet, you see." A tall figure with a scar across his nose grabs Fai's arm, and Kurogane almost couldn't stop the growl in his throat. _Why? A growl? I don't even know the man. _

Fai and Ashura glanced at him questioningly, and he bared his teeth, disguising his…envy? Is that what it was? He stepped up behind Ashura and eyed the stranger with the scar.

"No, Iruka…perhaps he's with _that _group?" Fai glanced around, his gaze stopping on a pair of girls standing hand in hand. "Hmm? What's up, Chiho, Chise?"

They giggled. "Fai, there's a child for you. His hair dangles to his ankles, and his eyes are so _blue._" They snickered at him and skipped delicately away. Several Cats watched them go with fear and pity on their faces, though Kurogane saw no disgust. _Yet._


End file.
